Battle of Shiganshina
by ShinyZancrow
Summary: Les bataillons quittent le mur Rose à l'assaut du futur et de la renaissance de l'humanité... Mais comment leurs stratégies pourront-elles faire face aux menaces imprévisibles qui les attendent dans les rues de Shiganshina ? ( Fic théorique, tout est inventé par moi-même )


Bonjour à toi, lecteur perdu dans les méandres de ce fleuve d'information qu'est Internet ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture si tu te plais à sauter les paragraphes introductifs. Si tu es encore là, sache que cette fic prend place après les tout derniers scans et qu'il contient une certaine dose de spoil. Ce récit sera un récit théorique, c'est à dire que toutes les affabulations que j'avancerai dans celle ci ne seront que de purs produit de mon imagination. Sache aussi que tout l'univers et les personnages du manga d'origine ne m'appartiennent pas. Bref, tout est dit, bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

Le bruit des sabots contre le sol encore humide de ces terres perdues se fit entendre à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Dans ce territoire à réconquérir s'élançaient des dizaines de soldats, tous dévoués à une seule et même cause : la sauvegarde de l'Humanité et de sa fierté. Des kilomètres les séparaient encore des murs que tous connaissaient, mais dont tous avaient oublié la silhouette protectrice dans ces cinq années de défaite et de recul. Et pourtant, si des corps maladroits se faufilaient déjà jusqu'aux premières lignes de la formation, un optimisme omniprésent affutait cette lance de l'humanité qu'étaient les bataillons d'exploration.

Ces sourires, à quoi étaient-ils dûs ? Aux deux groupes situés au centre des lignes de défense. Derrière le groupe de commandement où se situaient le Major Erwin Smith et son escouade personnelle se trouvaient l'escouade du Caporal-Chef Livaï Ackerman, composée de six des meilleurs soldats de l'humanité, dont un ayant la capacité de se transformer en titan et de reboucher les murs autrefois détruits. Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Connie, Sacha et Eren, eux, avaient une joie plus modérée, car ils savaient que toute l'opération reposait sur leurs frêles épaules, à peine plus agées que celles qui s'étaient élancées dans l'opération de reconquête du district de Trost. Et si leurs yeux étaient dirigés vers les nuages, redoutant un fumigène, ils risquaient néanmoins un rire timide face aux stupides jeux de mots proposés par Connie et aux réactions de Sacha. Encore derrière eux se trouvait une dernière escouade, encore plus importante : celle contenant l'élite de la Garnison ainsi qu'un peu de matériel et de ciment sur des chariots pour consolider l'obstacle qui boucherait les murs. Escortés par quelques membre des bataillons qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, Rico Brzenska et Ian Dietrich s'élancaient eux aussi, les visages durs, fermés et empreints de la crainte de ce monde extérieur qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment jamais foulé.

Et pourtant, tous ces chevaux, tous ces hommes, toutes ces femmes, toutes ces lames, si uniques et si précieuses, étaient heureuses. Du plus profond de leurs coeurs. Même si les premières lignes s'effritaient déjà face à l'apparition de certains déviants, même si les premieres victimes étaient déjà à déplorer, tous ressentaient l'étreinte de cette douce liberté, qui se faufilait en leurs esprits par l'intermédiaire des tressauts de leurs montures et du vent légérement plus chaud du Sud.

Les troupes se dirigèrent vers une forêt d'abres géants, où ils purent faire une pause et se renseigner sur les hommes déjà disparus au combat ; après une petite réorganisation des premières lignes de défense, le convoi repartit, confirmant au passage à tous ceux encore debout que la stratégie de reconquête du mur Maria aurait lieu selon le plan convenu, conçu par Armin et Erwin.

Les Bataillons laissèrent donc cette hospice provisoire dans leur sillage et se dirigèrent vers Shiganshina en rejoignant la route centrale qui longeait l'un des grands cours d'eau de la capitale. Le reste du chemin fut étonnament calme, et la silhouette du mur protecteur qui se profilait déjà depuis plusieurs kilomètres se rapprocha peu à peu. Après plusieurs autres pauses et beaucoup de distance parcourue, l'équipée était aux portes du district perdu, faisant face à deux trous béants parfaitement alignés.

Le Major tira un fumigène jaune, annoncant le début de l'opération.

Les premières lignes se resserèrent pour pénétrer en ligne le district grace à leur équiment de manoeuvre tridimensionnelle, laissant leurs chevaux à l'escouade des dresseurs, dont l'objectif était d'abriter les montures loin du district afin qu'elles ne soient pas piétinées par les titans attirés par l'anormale concentration humaine dans la région. Grâce à leur mobilité augmentée dans la ville détruite, ils élimineraient le plus gros des titans.

Les deuxièmes lignes montèrent sur le mur, laissant elles aussi leurs chevaux, pour servir de soutien aérien et de guide pour la localisation des titans grâce à des grenades fumigènes nouvellement concues qui, lancées sur les titans, révéleraient leurs positions ; leur but était aussi d'abattre les titans qui tenteraient de s'infiltrer dans le district afin de limiter l'afflux de ces créatures et faciliter la progression des troupes au sol. Ces deuxièmes lignes se divisèrent en deux pour couvrir chaque flanc du district et furent rejointes par quelques escouades dont les membres n'étaient pas encore assez confirmés pour se riquer à passer dans les rues de Shiganshina.

Le reste passa par le sol, à cheval, droit vers le trou causé par le titan colossal cinq années plus tôt afin d'éliminer les titans qui hypothétiquement, pourraient arriver jusqu'au centre de la formation et mettre en péril les clés qui permettraient la réussite de l'opération. L'escouade du Major se divisa en deux, l'une dirigée par Hanji Zoe pour diriger et gérer les opérations sur le flanc gauche, et l'autre gérée par le Major lui-même sur le flanc droit. Ils aidèrent à monter l'équipement de l'escouade de la Garnison, qui, elle aussi, laissa ses montures aux escouades de dressage et se dépecha de placer un maigre filet sur chacunes des brèches à boucher pour limiter encore plus l'afflux de titans.

L'escouade Livaï, elle, se dirigeait droit sur le deuxième trou.

"- Penser que c'est Berthold qui a commencé tout ça... Ça me rend malade, dit Connie à Eren.

\- Je sais. Mais tu vas voir, Connie. Aujourd'hui, on va gagner."

Eren se tenait déjà debout sur sa monture, prêt à se transformer aux premiers ordres de son supérieur. Il reconnaissait ces toits d'où ils se postaient parfois, lui, Armin et Mikasa, pour regarder le ciel, les nuages, et rêver du monde exterieur. Et voilà que, cinq ans plus tard, leur terre était devenue ce monde extérieur. Mais tout ça allait changer. Il allait gagner, pour tous ceux qui étaient morts ici. Pour sa mère. Pour Hannes, qui jamais ne put revoir l'ombre de ces murs où il se plaisait à cuver à l'abri des rayons et des titans. Il conduirait l'Humanité à la victoire pour eux.

Il était étonné que Mikasa ne l'aie pas encore harcelé pour lui demander s'il alait bien et lui confirmer qu'elle serait là pour le défendre. Mais il effaca la surprise de son esprit pour donner place à une grande concentration, mélée à la détermination : il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre face à ces titans contre lesquels il avait déjà dû faire demi-tour une fois.

" Ça y est, Hannes, je suis devenu fort", pensa-t-il en silence.

"- Oy, arrête de rêver, Eren.

\- Oui, Caporal-Chef !

\- Caporal-Chef Livaï ! Un titan de trois mètres arrive à deux heures ! Cria Sasha.

\- Et merde... Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent en haut des murs ? Ils peuvent pas tirer leurs fumigènes ici ? Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir le repousser avec tes flèches d'ici ?

\- Non, Caporal-Chef ! Il serait trop rapide pour moi ! Cria-t-elle, en commençant à paniquer.

\- Très bien, Kirschtein, tu y vas le descendre avec le chauve, répliqua Livaï, que rien ne pouvait ébranler.

\- Connie, on y va !"

Jean se tint debout quelques instants sur l'échine de son cheval puis s'élança, plantant ses piolets dans un clocher qui constituait un coin de rue.

"-Jean ! Je passe par la gauche de la tour, comme ça je peux lui trancher les jambes !

\- Tu t'en charges ! Je le descends par la droite !"

Connie déboucha sur les genoux du titan. Il appuya sur la détente pour libérer du gaz et accélerer, sachant les petits titans plus agiles, rapides et réactifs que les grands. Il lui fallait donc le surprendre. Le titan le dévisagea et tendit le bras vers lui. Le soldat s'écarta par la droite, n'ayant rien pu faire. Mais le corps du titan faisait maintenant entièrement face à Connie, et Jean, qui débarquait à toute vitesse, n'eut aucun mal à lui trancher la nuque.

"- Fais gaffe à toi, Connie ! La prochaine fois, tu te feras bouffer !

\- Je sais, je sais ! Bien joué !"

Ils retournèrent à leurs montures, débarassés de cette menace. Devant, un fumigène violet s'élèvait dans les airs. Le fumigène pour signaler un obstacle dans la progression du corps d'armée..

"- Caporal-Chef, lança Armin, c'est sûrement un des restes de la porte qui bouche la voie ! Les troupes vont se disperser ! Il faut qu'Eren se transforme maintenant !

\- Très bien. On passe en manoeuvre tridimensionnelle et on l'escorte depuis les toits !"

Il marqua une pause.

"- Oy, merdeux, t'es prêt ?

\- Oui, Caporal-Chef ! Répondit Eren du tac au tac.

\- On enclenche l'opération ! Exécution !"

Tous se levèrent et montèrent sur la chaume et les tuiles avant de se propulser toujours plus prêt vers la porte. Eren fit quelques mètres avec eux, puis il se déchira la paume avec ses canines.

Le tonnerre tomba.

La poussière se souleva.

Le géant apparut.

Il s'élança vers la porte, faisant attention aux hommes qui étaient sur les toits, et hurla pour avertir ses camarades qu'il s'était transformé.

Cette fois-ci, ils triompheraient des titans.

* * *

Re, amis lecteurs ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. La théorie vous intéresse-t-elle ? Vous avez un avs à donner ? Reviewez !

La suite arrivera dès que possible.


End file.
